Una razón para
by SourCandy0
Summary: "-Dame una razón para aceptar.- Todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó: ¿que razón podría servirle a la testadura de Winry?" Después de un tiempo de su despedida, Edward decide volver a Rizenbul por su cumpleaños, para poder ver a Winry, y pedirle algo, muy importante. Pero tal vez la reacción de Winry no sea la que él se pensaba. (Personajes de Hiromu Arakawa; Portada hecha por mi)


El sonido que hacían las ruedas del tren al pasar a gran velocidad sobre los railes, molestaba bastante al hombre de cabellos rubios, que, entre viaje y viaje, se dedicaba a observar aquel paisaje que le hacia pensar.

Ese campo de girasoles, tan coloridos, le recordaban al cabello rubio de aquella muchacha.

Y aquel cielo, que ese día estaba tan despejado y tan azul, era como mirar sus pequeños ojos zafiro.

El chico, nervioso, volvió a suspirar, mientras seguía pensando en su prometida. Cinco meses habían pasado desde que él marchó, cinco meses desde que le pidió matrimonio delante del tren que los separaría, cinco largos y cansados meses sin verla, a ella: a la persona por la cual se levantaba cada día, y por la cual podía seguir andando.

El sonido que su pierna de metal hacia al golpear el suelo en un constante movimiento, le recordaba el porqué de su visita a aquella casa. No, él no la iba a ver para que arreglara su automail, ni mucho menos, pero si se presentaba allí, sin avisar, por el mero hecho de querer verla, obviamente, iba a acabar con una llave inglesa incrustada en la cabeza.

Por eso, había dañado (no de forma muy grave) a propósito su automail, para tener una excusa mas para presentarse allí. Aunque, el simple significado de aquél día, era ya una excusa suficientemente buena.

La voz de un señor joven, emitida a través del altavoz del tren, le saco de sus pensamientos: pronto iba a llegar a la próxima estación, quedaba poco para verla.

Fue entonces cuando metió la mano en su bolsillo, tocó aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo, y se hizo aquella pregunta tan importante:

¿Como iba a pedirle oficialmente a Winry Rockbell, que se casará con él en una fecha tan importante como la de hoy?

. . .

El sonido de la campanilla, indicaba que el cliente acababa de salir por la puerta. Y aquella chica, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara, le dijo desde la puerta de la casa:

-Tenga cuidado, no vaya a volver a romperlo.-Dijo riendo, a aquel señor de mayor edad, que saltaba sin parar por el sendero, pues, una vez mas, aquella hermosa y habilidosa chica, le había devuelto la capacidad de volver a caminar bien.

Otra vez volvió a sonar la pequeña campana cuando la rubia cerro la puerta, y se apoyó en ella, cansada, rendida por el trabajo que había tenido aquel día.

Ella solo quería sentarse en aquel cómodo sofá, y descansar hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Pero no podía, no ese día.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando la interrumpió, y cuando se acerco a este para descolgarlo, la viva imagen de un chico alto y rubio, sonriente, paso por su cabeza.

Descolgó el teléfono, y con una voz temblorosa y nerviosa, pronunció:

-A-al habla Winry Rockbell, quien es?

La voz que sonó en forma de respuesta a través del teléfono, le sacó una viva sonrisa, como si su anterior cansancio hubiera desaparecido para siempre.

-Soy Edward Elric, Winry.- Era la dulce voz de su prometido.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.-¿Y para que llama usted, señor Elric? Creo que es la primera vez que me llama en cinco meses.-Un refunfuño se escucho desde el otro lado: aunque ahora él tuviera 18 años, seguía pareciendo un niño.

-Sabes perfectamente para que llamo, futura señora Elric.-Aquellas ultimas palabras sacaron un sonrojo a la pequeña Winry, que , aunque sabia que Ed todavía no había acabado de hablar, se vio obligada a interrumpirlo.

-Antes de que se me olvide decírtelo, Ed...

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

.-Dijo Winry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquel día tan especial, aquel día por el que no estaría cansada ni un momento, era porque aquella persona tan especial para ella, cumpliría en un par de horas 19 años.

Pero toda felicidad desapareció cuando él se vio obligado a pronunciar tal horrible noticia.

-E-es por eso que llamo, Winry.-Aquel tartamudeo ya puso nerviosa a la chica: Ed nunca tartamudeaba, nunca.-Verás...

El siguiente tren que me iba a llevar a Rizenbul se ha averiado. Parece que tardarán un par de días en arreglarlo.

Es por eso que...-Edward se detuvo al ver que su prometida no contestaba.-Winry, ¿sigues allí?

Winry quería hablar, pero no podía: llevaba semanas preparando aquel día, preparando junto con el resto una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, y todo... no sirvió de nada.

Edward escuchó un murmullo, y supuso que su amiga seguía allí, por tanto decidió seguir hablando.-Realmente lo lamento...¿no tendías algo preparado para hoy, verdad?.-El silencio volvió a inundar su conversación, pero fue cortado con un suspiro de Ed.-Bueno, creo que si cojo un taxi que me lleve a la ciudad mas cercana, y cojo otro tren...

Entonces Winry se dio cuenta: ¿realmente iba a crearle tantas molestias a Edward por una tontería como esa?

-Déjalo.-Le cortó Winry, obligándose a hablar.-Los planes se pueden retrasar hasta que llegues, no hace falta que hagas todo eso.-Aunque Ed no podía verla, ella se forzó a sonreír.

El silencio se presentó de nuevo, y volvió a ser cortado por un suspiro de Edward.-Lo siento.-Dijo, con un tono triste.-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, no?

Aquello provoco una risa por parte de Winry, que fue acompañada junto con una pequeña lágrima.

-Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde que te marchaste.-Pudo escuchar la risa de Edward desde el otro lado de la línea: la echaba de menos, aquella tonta risa.-Yo también te quiero, idiota.

-Nos vemos en un par de días.-Se despidió.

-Si, hasta pronto.-Winry pronunció aquellas palabras, y colgó el teléfono rápidamente.

Se sentó en la silla mas cercana, y coloco ambas manos en su cara, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro: aquellas semanas de preparación, para poder recibir después de tanto tiempo a su prometido; aquella alegre fiesta que miles de veces había planeado, todo: había sido en vano.

. . .

El sonido de un coche despertó a la pequeña Winry, que entre llantos, se había quedado durmiendo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Somnolienta, decidió asomarse a la ventana para ver quien era o que ocurría.

Pero aceleró el paso cuando escucho aquella dulce voz que reconoció al momento:

-No haga tanto ruido.-Se quejo.- La despertará.

Los apresurados pasos de Winry retumbaban en toda la casa, y cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió, deseando desde el fondo de su alma que aquella persona estuviera allí, y que aquello no fuera otro mero sueño, como ya le había pasado.

Pero no, aquella vez era real. ¿Porque lo supo?

Porque cuando lanzó su característica llave inglesa a la cabeza de ese muchacho, sorprendiéndolo y provocando aquel chillido de dolor, supo que él realmente estaba allí, y aunque no lo aparentó, una felicidad inexplicable la invadió.

Pero el rubio no se sentía igual, y menos después del gran golpe que se había llevado. Y, enfadado, le gritó desde el suelo:

-¡Vaya formas de darme la bienvenida, mujer!.-Se quejó.

Decidió ponerse en pie cuando escucho a la chica remugar:

-¡Te lo mereces por idiota, y por mentiroso! ¡Idiota!.-La oía remugar sin parar.-¡En cuanto pises el umbral de esta casa, no volverás a ver la luz del día!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward, que retrocedió un paso.

-Entonces déjame decirle al taxista que no se marche.-Dijo girándose a donde estaba el vehículo aparcado.

Entonces, sin ningún aviso previo, Winry saltó encima de él, abrazándolo, como la primera vez que él y Al volvieron a casa, sanos y salvos. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, y entre estas y las risas de Edward, le susurró:

-Bienvenido a casa, Edward Elric.

Pero, como Edward es Edward, él siempre tenia que arruinar los momentos.

-Winry.-Dijo, con un deje de broma en su voz.-Creo que del golpe el automail se ha roto mas.

Aquellas palabras volvieron loca a la mecánica, que dejó de llorar al momento, y empezó a gritarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y cuando volvió a coger la llave inglesa para rematarlo, Edward recurrió a su táctica principal:

Aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo, por la que había viajado desde el otro continente, solo para dársela a ella.

La saco de su bolsillo y la coloco delante de Winry, haciendo que esta, se parará en seco.

-¿Que es esto?.-Preguntó, confundida.

Y entonces Edward reunió todo su valor, todo el valor que había usado para enfrentarse a cualquiera, fuera Roy, Al, Riza, o el mismísimo Padre; cogió todo ese coraje, y pronuncio la frase que le cambiaría la vida:

-Winry Rockbell, ¿te casarías con este idiota?.-Preguntó, nervioso, tembloroso, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero no todo fue tan simple como Edward había pensado, porque entonces la rubia, le dijo:

-Dame una razón para aceptar.

Todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó, y su mente se perdió en miles, o millones de respuestas que no parecían buenas: ¿que razón podría servirle a la testadura de Winry, para aceptar casarse con él?

Fue entonces cuando, sin pensar, contestó:

-Porque soy Edward Elric, y se que no aceptarías a otro idiota que no fuera yo.-Dijo con su característico tono, y una sonrisa egocéntrica.

Y ante tal respuesta, las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer el precioso rostro de la rubia, y esta saltó a sus enormes brazos, gritando un enorme "Si, quiero, tonto".

¿Fin?

* * *

 **Holaaaa :DD**

 **No me maten pls ;-; Se que no es el mejor One-Shot que he hecho, pero es que realmente quería escribir algo así, y ya saben que el romance no es lo mío, y además esta todo improvisado ;-;**

 **Igualmente, espero que les haya gustado :) Comenten que les pareció, y voten si quieren otro One-shot de este tipo n.n**

 **Eso es todo mis cositas,**

 **Nos leemos, chao! :D**


End file.
